Star Wars: The Fight Of Teorak
by Darth Maul2
Summary: The story of a young Jedi Padawan fighting against himself...


The young Jedi stormed off in a rage and slammed his lightsabre handle against the wall, he sat down abruptly and started to mutter random insults under his breath.  
  
The doors slid open and another Jedi walked in, he was slightly older and wiser.  
  
"My young Padawan, you must control your anger."  
  
"BUT MASTER!"  
  
"No buts."  
  
"Yes Master…"  
  
The master walked off and down a long corridor of the Jedi Temple. The Jedi Council where busy talking about the recent Trade Federation blockade on Naboo. The young Padawan walked in and realised that this wasn't the best time to walk in on the council…  
  
"Oops…"  
  
"Leave, you must Teorak"  
  
"Oh sorry Master Yoda, but if this is about the Trade Federation I have a suggestion."  
  
"Your opinion, we do not need"  
  
"Oh ok…"  
  
Teorak walked outside slightly peeved that the Council wouldn't listen to him, suddenly the alarms went off and three men in black swung in through the windows, they started firing blasters at random Jedi. Teorak ran and hid behind a bookcase and hid. He leant against it and it fell over, a blaster shot flew through the air and hit Teorak in the chest. He went falling over and saw the council members run out of the chamber and ignite their sabres.  
  
Teorak awoke in the medical chamber of the Temple, he sat up abruptly and looked around, he fell down again as a sharp pain shit up his chest.  
  
"Rest…"  
  
"I wish I was stronger…"  
  
"I wish I was brave…"  
  
He woke up again and made his way to the council and stood in front of them, he spoke his feelings exactly.  
  
"I wish I was stronger…"  
  
"I wish I was brave…"  
  
"I wish I was smarter…"  
  
"I wish I was someone else…"  
  
"You tell us this, why?"  
  
"I FEEL SO ANGRY!"  
  
"I FEEL SO MAD!"  
  
"I FEEL SO IRRITATED!"  
  
"Feel like this you cannot."  
  
"I FEEL SO USED!"  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"  
  
He drew his lightsabre and ran forward at the council, they easily stopped him by pushing him with the force. He ran away crying, he ran towards the library and the shattered window from earlier, he stood up straight and leapt out, he fell down the into the streets of Coruscant, hitting many speeders on the way, he stood up and fell back down again, he had broken many of his bones and was now alone…  
  
He slept on the ground and awoke to a strange voice, he opened up his eyes and saw a man in a black cloak.  
  
"You are angry young man"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"Join me, together we will destroy the Council!"  
  
"But I am useless…"  
  
"I will heal your wounds, do not worry"  
  
Teorak grabbed onto the man and got carried towards a ship, they got in and Teorak sat at one of the control seats. Suddenly a Jedi jumped into the ship, he had followed the man here from the earlier attack. It was Teorak's master… The man quickly started up the engines and activated the blasters, he ran down towards the Jedi and took out a lightsabre. He swung it across and it cut off the old mans head sending it flying across the hanger. The man made his way back to Teorak…  
  
"WHY ARE WE DOING THIS?!?!"  
  
"We must…"  
  
"I WISH I WAS SHY!"  
  
"I WISH I WAS HONEST!"  
  
"I WISH I WAS SOMEONE ELSE!"  
  
Teorak leapt up and fell over as he had forgotten about his wounds; he crawled out of the ship and onto the ground… He made his way to a surgery and paid all he had to get some robotic implants so he could walk again. He woke up and walked out, if he couldn't be with the Jedi or the Dark-Jedi who would he join?  
  
He became a Bounty Hunter and many years later he was chasing a bounty on the moon of Yavin 4…  
  
He walked through the dense jungle and heard a rustling in the bushes, he quickly pulled out his blaster and shot at it. He walked in and pulled out the dead body of an Ewok. He threw it away and continued to trek through the jungle. He spotted his target and crouched down onto the hard ground. He looked at the man in shining armor, it was a man named Boba Fett, son of the late Jango Fett. Teorak ignited his sabre and ran forward at Boba his lightsabre high in the air he lunged it forward. Boba Fett quickly leaped into the air on his jetpack and flew off. Teorak thought for a couple of hours, if he was no good at being a Bounty Hunter maybe he should go back to the council…  
  
He made his way back to Coruscant and the Jedi Temple, he arrived and walked through the chamber and into the Council Room.  
  
"Sometimes, I wish I was brave, I wish I was stronger, I wish I could feel no pain… I wish I would try, I wish I was honest, I wish I was you not I… I wish I was smart, I wish I made cures for How people are, I wish I had power, I wish I could leave, I wish I could change the world For you and me.  
  
Because, I feel so mad, I feel so angry, I feel so callous, So lost, confused again, I feel so cheap, So used, unfaithful, Let's start over…"  
  
"Take you back, we cannot…"  
  
"Then my life means nothing! I bid you farewell!"  
  
Teorak started to cry, he pulled out his sabre and ignited it, a long green light emitted from it, he lifted it high into the air and thrusted it down into his heart…  
  
His tears ran down his face as he cried out with pain… The pain didn't last as he fell to the floor… 


End file.
